Fallen Angel
by snake-squad-gracie
Summary: bruh my old description was crap so this is an improvement trust me: Lilith's parents send her to Japan to live with her uncle, and she starts taking classes at Ouran Academy. She finds that it's not completely terrible.
1. In which her first day sucks

✿first fanfic, sorry if it sucks!✿

Disclaimer; only doing this one time:

I only own Lillith, any other OCs I throw in, and the plot line. All other rights go to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Canavan Lilith. I hope we can be friends." The words may be friendly, but my icy tone and stony expression should be enough to discourage any attempts to socialize with me.

I proceed to take my seat behind an attractive ginger. I wonder why the only available seat is by such a cute guy? I get my notebook out of my book bag, only to see a neatly folded piece of paper land on top of my desk when look back, seemingly from Redhead's direction. I smooth it out, reading the message printed gracefully across the paper.

**_Hi, I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, and to my right are Fujioka Haruhi and my brother, Hikaru. If you're interested, you could come and visit us at the Host Club. We meet after school, in Music Room 3. I hope to see you then!_**

_Wow. Someone actually paid attention to the bitchy new girl_ I look up to see the ginger smiling deviously at someone; following his gaze, I find his expression mirrored from two seats over, by... Hikaru? Oh well. I ignore the note, focusing instead on sensei. I may not care for making good relation with the students, But I refuse to start the year off on the wrong foot with the teacher.

The next class goes rather quickly, as do the ones following. Finally, we reach lunch time. I retrieve my bento, my glorious bento, and stand up straight to find two pairs of golden eyes about 20 centimeters from my own.

"Look, Kaoru, we've got a new toy!"

"This should be fun!" The two boys move in sync, reflecting each others every move perfectly.

"Toy?" I quirk my eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed, I am a person." I brush past the boys, hoping to discourage them.

"I think you know what we mean," says Hikaru. He circles around my right side, Kaoru copying his movement on my left. "So what do you say?" I catch Kaoru's wrist as I see it nearing my face, then brandishing my middle finger. "I say fuck off."

I leave the brothers staring after me in the hallway, returning to the classroom to eat in peace.

* * *

At the end of the day, I am once again the first one ready to go. I hope to get out and find a music room in which I can practice, after all, scholarships don't maintain themselves. I was lucky enough to receive the available music scholarship, and I don't want to lose it.

After about 15 minutes of wandering the halls of Barbie's Dream Palace, I decide to give up.

_Now to find an exit... I guess I'm losing another hour. Great._ More rounding corners, striding down corridors, backtracking, and wondering why the hell they need such a big ass school.

_Fuck pride, I'm asking for help._ I examine the hallway, listening for the sounds of intelligent life. There is a door a few meters away, emitting a murmur of human voices. _That was easy _I approach the doors, wrapping my fingers around the handle. A push, and a click.

✿**_ Welcome! _**✿

* * *

**Hi! **

**Please review, I would really like to know how I did. Criticism is overly welcome, but please be considerate about it!**

**Any grammar mistakes, please point them out.**

**Like mentioned at the top, this is my first fanfic, so please tell me how I did.**

**Thanks!**

**Ciara**


	2. In which there are several hot guys

~Welcome!~

I'm really grateful to have closed my eyes, because I am instantly attacked by flower petals. I crack my eyelids open, seeing six attractive males gathered around a pretty blonde in a chair.

"Welcome, princess! We are very glad you could join us! As this is your first visit, you will have to designate a host." Glasses dictated. While he went over their personality types, I took the chance to take in my surroundings, and whom I had stumbled upon. There were seven males in front of me. Let's call them Tall (Like,*really* tall) Dark and Handsome, Cutesy, Glasses, the aforementioned Blondie, and Pretty Boy.

And... Fuck. Them again.

"If you don't mind, please refrain from using such language in here," Glasses warned.

Shit, I said that out loud?

"Yes, you did."

Never really had a brain to mouth filter anyway. I should try to escape before they notice me...

"Hey, look who's here!"

Dammit.

"Guys, leave her alone, she just started today," chimes Pretty Boy.

"Wait, she's new? I knew I hadn't seen her before!" Blondie jumps out of his chair, joining in rather loudly.

"Canavan Lilith. Class 1-A, recently began attending Ouran Academy after moving to live with her uncle from the United Kingdom. Born on March 7th, blood type AB. Have I missed anything?"

"What the fuck? How did you know that?" My question is met only with a smirk and a flash of his glasses.

"So, you decides to come to the Host Club after all!" Two arms are draped across my shoulders. I forgot about those damned gingers.

"Where would you get that idea, Kaoru?" I drop to the floor and roll out of the danger zone. I stand back up and brush myself off, and look back up to find myself at the end of many incredulous looks. "What?"

"Why do you think he's Kaoru? How do you know that I'm not Kaoru?" Hikaru asks, inching closer, all the while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Back the fuck off, Hitachiin. I know because I sit right behind him all day, and can tell that his hair is parted to the left. Who the hell would just decide to change their part between class and club hours?"

"Our Host Club will be oficially open for business in about two minutes, so please take your places. You may continue interrogating Miss Canavan afterwards." Thanks, Glasses. "Princess, you are a bit early, but if you would like to stay you may designate a host."

"Please hold the 'princess' bullshit. And I think I'll designate Pretty Boy over there," I reply, nodding toward the brunette. He seems to be the least obnoxious.

I follow him to some couches arranged facing each other, an elegant coffee table between them. "Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Please, take a seat. I'll be back in a minute, I have to go get the coffee." He flashes a cheery smile. I like this guy. He's friendly, but not overly so.

He returns after a moment, carrying a silver tray with a teapot and cups balanced atop it. "So... Are the twin gingers always like that?" I actually initiate a conversation for once; I'm proud.

"Yeah, they are. It's okay, though, you get used to it." There he goes again with that bright smile of his.

"So, I know you, and I know the demons over there, could you tell me who everyone else is?" I really can't use the nicknames I made them forever. Imagine, 'Hey, Tall Dark and Handsome, do you know where I left my bag?'

"Sure thing! So, over there is Morinozuka Takashi, and that's Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls them Honey and Mori. They're third years. That's Ootori Kyouya, with the laptop. Then over there is our 'Host King,' Suoh Tamaki, our club president. They are both in their second year." Haruhi turns back to me, "And, like you said, you already know myself and the twins."

"Mind if I still call you Pretty Boy?" I kind of like my nickname for Fujioka. My question is met with a laugh and nod of the head.

"Our first customers have arrived," Glasses- I mean Kyouya- announces. There is a click. And in floods a wave of yellow, squeals, and giggles. The doors close again, and the girls disperse, each flocking over to their selected hosts. Pretty Boy and I are joined by five other young ladies.

"Hello, princesses, how was school today?" Fujioka flashes his bright smile, sending the girls into a round of silly giggles. I swear one of them feigned a swoon. Maybe I should have chosen a host based on their fangirls...

They start spouting the latest gossip, asking Haruhi for his input. His replies always receive the same response, blushing and giggles. I manage to endure this for a little while, until a new group of girls approaches and says its time to switch customers. Pretty Boy catches my panicked look, and says that I can feel free to stay. There are only three girls in this round, quieter, and better at holding an actual conversation.

Eventually, they leave too, as do the other hosts' 'princesses.' I assume that I should make make my way out soon as well, but there is something eating away at me that I need to talk to Fujioka about. Soon enough, I am the only customer remaining. The hosts begin to clear away their guests' dishes and pack their things. I should probably bring it up now...

"Hey, Pretty Boy?"

"Yes?" I turn to face my classmate. I look directly into his big brown eyes, and ask, "

You're not really a boy, are you?"

Author's Note:

To those who read this chapter before March 12; sorry about the lack of paragraphs! Still getting used to copying and pasting on my iPad. As you can see, I fixed it, and I'll try to avoid any mishaps in the future!

-Ciara


	3. In which she shows her less amazing side

~"You're not really a boy, are you?"

A hush falls over the room. I feel myself land under the gazes of the other six hosts. The twins let off an aura of pure terror, and Souh's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Of course not! What a ridiculous thought! How could you even think that Haruhi is a girl? Haruhi is totally a man! A very manly man! What do you mean she's not a boy?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey are suddenly by my side, babbling off their objections.

"What 'manly man' has A-cup boobs?" I turn to Haruhi. "But, I mean, if you're transgender, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"No, I'm a girl. I'm pretending to be a boy to help pay off my debt to the host club," she answers. "Okay. Sorry if this is going to screw up your payment plan or anything."

"I really don't care if people see me as a girl or a boy," she responds, "you should only be worried about Kyouya-senpai." My attention is brought to the dark aura radiating from behind me. I turn, my eyes immediately met with a dark onyx glare.

"It appears that we will have to find a way to keep you quiet about our little secret," Kyouya glowers at me, nudging his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Shall we ask our king for his opinion? Tamaki?" Blondie looks up slowly from a throne (which came out of absolutely nowhere, might I add). He focuses his gaze on me just as dramatically. His eyes appear to be contemplating what to do about the new girl who knows too much. I sit back on the couch and close my eyes; i can tell that he will likely take a while on this.

"YOU SHALL BECOME THE HOST CLUB'S MAID!" I jerk awake, about twenty minutes later. Tamaki has stood up from his throne, and is standing heroically with a finger pointed toward me. Sweet Jesus, this boy need to chill the fuck out.

"I have to say that I agree with that sometimes!" Haruhi chuckles amusedly. I really need to work on filtering what comes out of my mouth. I sigh and push myself from the comfortable pink couch.

"There is a slight flaw with that plan, unfortunately." "And what might that be?" "There is no way in hell I will be a maid. If you force me into that, I'll just let it slip that 'Pretty Boy' has a vagina." I lean on a pillar with my arms crossed.

"You might not want to do that, Lilli-chan," Honey pipes. He clutches his stuffed bunny, and looks up with big caramel eyes. "Kyo-chan's family is really influential."

"And you just got here; why you would want to have to leave so soon?" A ginger leans on my shoulder.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I shrug him off. "Because it isn't working. Perhaps you may want to pay a bit more attention to whom your father is doing business with, Four Eyes. Because kicking my family out most likely wouldn't be very good for your father's company. So maybe, instead of threatening me to keep her secret, bribery would be a bit more effective? I keep Haruhi's secret, you give me a nice place to relax with food and drink for club hours."

"Woah, New Girl just out-shadowed the Shadow King! "

"Maybe we shouldn't make her our toy." I whirl around to face the devils.

"Damn straight, you shouldn't! And I have a name, Hitachiin. I would prefer you call me by it." I glare at the two; they even back away an inch or two. Good. I return my focus to Kyouya, who appears to be deep in thought. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Very well, Miss Canavan. I shall agree to this arrangement, but keep in mind that next time, I won't be quite as generous." He taps away at something on his laptop, then turns to me and smirks. "Shall we be expecting you tomorrow?"

Authors's Note~

Hi! Thank you and congratulations to those of you who have gotten through three chapters of my shitty writing. I admire your tolerance. Anyway, I will attempt to publish, or at least finish writing, new chapters every Tuesday and apologies if I fail to oblige. Please review if you notice any mistakes, have suggestions for the future, or just want to tell me what you liked. I'm still a bit (a lot) new to the whole fanfiction thing, and I would love to know what I'm doing well, and what I can work on.

Thanks!

Ciara


	4. In which she lowers their profits

~"Shall we be expecting you tomorrow?"

The next day day passed by much more smoothly, as did those following. No icy introductions, awkward wandering around the hallways, and no getting lost. I ate lunch in the classroom with Haruhi, whose company was actually rather pleasant. It was easy to be around her, easy to talk to her.

The twins, however, were another matter entirely. They were frustrating, constantly teasing, poking, never letting up. I swear, they couldn't go an entire five minutes without adding in insults, sexual innuendo, or pestering whomever they were speaking to. In class, anyway. I soon learned that they acted very differently while at the host club; always caressing each other, putting on a silly incestuous sight for their fans.

I learned more of the other hosts' personalities as well. Tamaki was dramatic, with him, everything was bigger and louder. Honey-senpai was as sweet as his diet, but still a mature senior under his sugary exterior. Mori-senpai was quiet, and loyal to Honey-senpai; that's all I've got. Kyouya tended to remain aloof, generally involving himself only where a profit could be made.

So I changed my designated host to the cool type. I would be sprawled over a couch across from him, earbuds in, sketchbook out, and he would sit upright doing whatever the hell he was always doing on that laptop of his. I liked it this way. I had a place to relax during club hours, I got free food, and didn't have to talk to people very often.

And, for the first time in an eternity, there was a group of people that actually didn't hate me.

I've never exactly been 'friendly.' I am not extroverted, I am quite irritable, and basically have the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster. My parents even sent me to live with my uncle because I couldn't manage my attitude well enough. So having people that routinely put up with me, even if it was just for the sake of keeping a secret, was a bit of a miracle.

But that's not to say that we were friends.

My classmates and I spoke with each other, or Haruhi and I spoke with each other while the twins just bothered me, but I would just be greeted by the other four hosts with a 'hello' or a nod of the head. Once Honey-senpai offered me some cake, but only Tamaki would ever attempt to start a conversation. Baka.

I was currently listening to him go on about the his ideas for the next cosplay day, something about Ancient Egypt. He was in the middle of describing to me, in excruciating detail, his plans for having a replica of the Pyramids, when Kyouya interrupted. I praised Osiris and Isis and Bastet and Anubis for this glorious intervention?

"Excuse me, Tamaki, may I borrow Miss Canavan for a bit?" Even I could tell that he wasn't really asking. He was in business mode... I was fucked. My joy quickly morphed into despair; I would much rather have the Host King talking my ears off than the Shadow King telling me that I owed money or had done anything wrong. I had seen it happen before, and didn't like the idea of being at the other side of an Ootori's wrath

"Miss Canavan, there is something I should like to discuss with you. Our profits from the last 6 days have been slowly decreasing." Shit, it was about money. "I am aware that you are unwilling to do any form of physical labour, but we cannot afford to have you sitting idly around anymore.

This was starting to sound worse and worse..

"So, I am giving you two options. You may either start paying to come, or you may become our very first hostess."

Authors Note:

Hi again!

This chapter is dedicated to

Apocalypsebutterfly,

BooDude,

Hellosweetie4737,

NIGHTANGEL21,

Storybender7,

Sutakina mia, &amp;

.

Thanks for following!

Ciara


	5. In which she is almost speechless

~"You may either start paying to come, or you may become our very first hostess."

"Excuse me?!" I fell backward; how does one trip while sitting down?

"I believe I made myself clear enough; it would not be a wise move for us to continue providing our services to someone who is not contributing to our income. I have spoken with the club, and we have decided that you must either help with work, earn money, or begin paying to attend. Helping with work is out, unless you've had a change of heart on being our maid, leaving the other two options." Light reflected off his glasses.

"But whose idea was it for me to host? What, would I be the 'irritable bitch' type? Or did you have a different plan for that?"

Kyouya closed his notebook. "Tamaki suggested it, to which the twins and Honey quickly agreed. And the twins produced a few types you could portray, but Haruhi advised that we wait until we had an answer to start planning. So, have you decided?"

"This is kind of a lot to take in... Do you guys really think that I would bring in any money? Really, I am not a very likable person."

"The host club doesn't seem to think that to be the case. Shall I arrange a meeting for tomorrow morning? We could discuss the situation with the others." My head was nearly spinning; hostess? Me?

"That sounds good... When should I get here?" My mouth decided my answer before my head did. Well, no harm in trying, right? Kyouya and I agreed on quarter to eight, so I would probably be missing part of my first class. Science; at least it wasn't one of my favorite classes.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai? Are you sure that me hostessing is a good idea?" A slight quiver had worked its way into my voice. Not surprising, as the Shadow King had suggested that the hosts didn't see me as unlikeable. This was new...

"I don't see why not," the second year intoned. And on that note he departed, leaving me to a muddle of my thoughts.

I felt exposed. I wasn't used to this. I didn't like this. People weren't supposed to like me. If people like me, then they'll try to talk to me, and then they'll think we're friends -or worse- I would think we were friends. I didn't need this kind of panic, not right now. It hadn't come up once since I'd been here, and I had been so proud of myself. Why did this have to happen? _No, Lily, don't do this. Slow breaths. You can't lose it here. You got this. Breathe in... Breathe out... There we go... You're getting it..._

I fumbled through my school bag, digging out my phone and sliding my earbuds in. _Okay... Spotify... There's the playlist... and Shuffle. _My breathing slowed as the first beats filled my brain. _God bless Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. _I felt my pulse slow to it's default pace. _Shhh... You're ok. You did it. High _

My phone buzzed and lit up, signaling a text from my Uncle. I gathered my things and made my way to the car.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER, READ THIS!

**This is not another chapter. **

This is me asking you guys to speak up if you really want this fic to continue; I've been trying, but my motivation is low. I really _do_ want to keep writing, but I want to know if you guys really care, so I can try to get my motivation back up to finish the next chapter.


End file.
